Ignite Edge
|category = Boss}} Ignite Edge is a boss in the Kirby series, debuting in Super Kirby Clash. He is a fire variant of Gigant Edge. Physical Appearance Ignite Edge is a large knight wearing a vest of red armor with golden flame-like markings on them. He wears red armor with a blue front and a black base on his body. His armor has an upward curving slit-like opening, with a crack right above it, and two smaller ones beneath it. His armor has two gold horns on the front, and a large, gold comb at the top that curves down the back of his head and slightly upwards at the end. He has disembodied hands with red armor on the tops and blue armor on the undersides. He wears a pair of sabatons with a red upper half and a maroon lower half, the two being separated by white lining. He wields a black shield with a golden frame and a golden spike in the center, as well as a large, serrated sword with a gold hilt. In the center of the hilt is a red jewel, and the sword itself is covered in flames. Games ''Super Kirby Clash In Story Quests, Ignite Edge is first fought as an Ordeal boss in The Dunes, and is then fought as a Toughest category boss in The Volcano. In Party Quests, he is first fought in the Seaside, and then as a Toughest category boss in The Empyrean. He is also fought as part of Team Elementrio. Battle Ignite Edge uses his sword for all of his attacks. He can swing his sword in front of him, as well as charge at a random player with his sword pointed in front of him before running into the wall. He can raise up his shield to block attacks, and charge up his sword before slamming it into the ground where he's standing, creating a pillar of fire. At half health, he can now send his sword spinning in the air, as it crosses from the background to the foreground and vice versa, while then returning to him in the same fashion. He can also now swing his sword twice, and charge up before swinging it in front of him, creating a line of fire. Lastly, he can leap high into the air before plunging his sword into the ground, creating lines of fire that stretch throughout the arena at his sides. Afterwards, he repeatedly attempts to pull out his sword, leaving him vulnerable. In his Toughest category battles, he can swing his sword twice, send a line of fire, and plunge his sword into the ground at the start. He also raises his shield for a longer period of time. While charging, he can quickly turn around and charge in the opposite direction. At half health, he will occasionally swing his sword four times instead of twice. During his battle in the quest against Team Elementrio, he retains his moveset from his Toughest category fights, although he will occasionally now swing his sword six times. Related Quotes Artwork Bg.jpg|Super Kirby Clash'' Concept Artwork Elemental Boss Concept Art.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Gallery SKC Ignite Edge (2).jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC Ignite Edge.jpg|Ignite Edge chops the ground. SKC Ignite Edge 1.jpg|Ignite Edge shields himself. SKC Ignite Edge 2 (2).jpg|Ignite Edge charges forward. SKC Ignite Edge 3.jpg|Ignite Edge is furious! SKC Ignite Edge 5.jpg|Ignite Edge creates a trail of flame. SKC Ignite Edge 4.jpg|Ignite Edge creates a pillar of fire. SKC Ignite Edge 6.jpg|Ignite Edge throws his sword. Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash Category:Knights Category:Novel Characters